Un viejo amor
by Shakka DV
Summary: Ranma y Akane llevan una relacion estable, el esta a punto de dar el gran paso, pero una chica del pasado de Ranma llega para complicar las cosas Cap 6 arriba
1. Prologo

**Un viejo Amor**

**Prologo**

**By:**

**Shakka D'V**

**Nota de la Autora**: (o sea yo -) antes de comenzar con este fic. Quisiera agradecerle a mi amigo Kei-Kugodgi por darme la idea de este fic MUCHAS GRACIAS KEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Una ultima cosa, todos sabemos que la historia de Ranma se desarrolla por allá a finales de los 80(si mal no recuerdo), asi que para aquí su servidora no se equivoque con las fechas, pondremos que se encuentran en el año en curso(2004)oki, muy bien...

Bueno ahora si el fic....

Londres, Inglaterra

Enero de 1994

La niebla se disipaba lentamente de entre los caminos del muelle, entre esta aparecen las sombras de un niño y una niña

- En verdad te tienes que ir- preguntaba la niña

- Si, mi padre quiere que continuemos con nuestro entrenamiento- contesto el

- Y a donde van a ir?-

- Creo que a china-

- Y después de eso?-

- No lo se-

- Volveremos a vernos?- la cara de la niña demostraba la tristeza que sentía en ese momento

- Yo...- el niño no sabia que decir

Un hombre de lentes apareció detrás del niño

- Hijo es hora de irnos-

- Si papa- contesto el, volteo a ver a la niña- Adiós

- Adiós- contesto ella

El niño y su padre comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar de donde partiría su barco

- Espera!!!- La niña corrió hacia donde se encontraban los dos, se acerco al niño y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca, el se sonrojo- nos volveremos a ver-

Universidad Waseda

En la actualidad

- Ranma!!!!- grito una chica a lo lejos

- Akane!- decía mientras se acercaba a ella

La chica llega hasta el y le da un tierno abrazo

- Ya saliste?- le pregunto Akane

- Si- contesto el mientras la besaba en los labios

- Que bien, entonces podrás acompañarme a comprar unas cosas que me hacen falta- dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios

- Tenemos que?- pregunto el con algo de fastidio

Akane frunció el ceño

- Tienes un mejor plan que ir conmigo?-

El puso una cara picara, la abrazo mas fuerte y le susurro al oído

- Si mal no te acuerdas hoy no habrá nadie en casa y se me ocurrió que tal vez ...- le decía mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello- tu y yo....- Akane respondía aferrándose mas a la camisa de Ranma- podríamos....-

La cara de Akane se puso totalmente roja

- Ranma!!!!!! Eres un pervertido!!!-

Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio

Tokio, Japón

Un grupo de chicas, aparentemente inglesas, bajaban del avión y caminaban apresuradamente hacia el interior del edificio

- Que bueno que ya llegamos!-

- Si, el avión ya me tenia harta-

- Oigan, donde se encuentra Sophie?-

- No se?-

- Hay que buscarla-

Una chica de largos cabellos castaños caminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto sin darse cuenta de que había dejado atrás a sus amigas

- Por fin volveremos a vernos Ranma!- dijo al momento que salía del aeropuerto y miraba al cielo

Continuara!!!!!

Ahhhh!!!!

Creo que los deje algo picados queridos lectores(buajajajajajajajajajajajaja y asi se quedaran un buen tiempo por que mi cerebro esta mas seco que una pasa o hapoosai, como sea es que no se me ocurre nada)no se crean, tratare de actualizar rápido, solo tardare un poco durante las ultimas semanas de mayo y las primeras de junio, porque una prima se casa y tengo que salir de la ciudad, asi que no se desesperen, ya tengo escritos unos pedazos, solo que tengo que acomodarlos, asi que en fin, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño prologo(y la verdad es que fue muy pequeño)

bueno me despido por el momento, no sin antes agradecer una vez mas a mi amigo Kei-Kugodgi por ayudarme en este momento de sequía literaria; a y sin que se me olvide a todos aquellos que me han mandado sus reviews, muchas gracias por leer mis fics

atte.

Shakka

La Universidad Waseda si existe se encuentra aproximadamente a unos 6 kilómetros del distrito de Nerima; todo esto dentro del territorio que abarca Tokio


	2. El presente y Su pasado? Parte 1

**El Presente y...Su Pasado?**

**Parte 1**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

Área Comunitaria de la

Universidad Waseda

Tokio, Japón

Un chico se encontraba pegando unos carteles en los frisos de una de las paredes, todos los que se encontraban ahí estaban expectantes ante lo que decían los carteles, todo mundo lo comentaba, lentamente la gente se fue dispersando, unos minutos después aparecieron Ranma y Akane tomados de la mano, aparentemente un grupo de chicas los había estado esperando y en cuanto los vieron salieron corriendo hacia donde se encontraban

- AKANE!!!!!!!!!- gritaron las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo

- Que sucede? Por que tanto alboroto?- pregunto ella

- Ya viste los carteles?-

- Cuales carteles?- pregunto ella, Ranma solo miraba la extraña conversación de las 4 chicas

- Ven!- Y asi la tomaron de la mano y la jalaron, a su vez ella jalo a Ranma llegando hasta los frisos

- Esto es lo que tenias que ver-

Akane leyó atentamente uno de los carteles

- Que!!!!???? No puedo creerlo, van a venir!!!???- dijo emocionada

- Si!!!!- gritaron sus tres amigas

- No puedo creerlo Sophie Hodges y "The Ruff" daran un concierto en Tokio-

=Sophie Hodges? es la violinista favorita de Akane, pro aparte de eso por que me suena familiar el nombre??? Yo y mi memoria otra vez = A Ranma le parecía conocido ese nombre, pero no sabia de donde, estaba ido en sus pensamiento cuando Akane lo saco de ellos

- Ranma!!!!-

- Dime Akane?-

- Verdad que me vas a llevar al concierto???????

- Yo....-

- Di que si!!!-

- este...- el estaba dudando, ya que sabia que el llevar a Akane significaba que también tendría que ir con sus amigas y no es que le cayeran mal, sino que ya había vivido una mala experiencia si de conciertos se trataba-...yo...- Ranma se armo de valor para decir lo que tenia que decir, sabia que de seguro Akane se molestaría, pero tenia que hacerlo- No-

Akane quedo impactada ante la respuesta de Ranma, nunca espero esa respuesta

- Que dijiste?-

- No te voy a llevar...-

las chicas observaron a la pareja y sabían que se avecinaba una pelea, asi que lentamente se fueron

- Que quieres decir con eso?- Akane cada vez se exaltaba mas

- No quiero andar de pelele de tus amigas como cuando fue el concierto de "Project Weib", además no tengo dinero-

- Que tienes en contra de tus amigas?-

- Que ¿que tengo en contra?, será que son unas abusivas y creen que me pueden traer como su criado, y lo que es peor tu se los permites-

- Que yo que?-

- Que tu se los permites!!! Eso fue lo que dije-

- Muy bien, no sabia que era de ese tipo de hombres que pretende controlar la vida de una, muy bien, pero a mi no me vas a hacer eso, no me vas a venir a decir quienes van a ser mis amigas-

- Pues ya que lo dices deberías cambiarlas-

- No puedo creer que sea tu novia-

- Tienes suerte-

- Era lo único que me faltaba, sabes que, terminamos, no quiero saber nada de ti-

- Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres terminamos-

Akane le dio una bofetada y se fue dejándolo atrás, Ranma dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, unos momentos después se detuvo

- Que diablos hice?!-

Dio la vuelta para buscar a Akane pero ya no la encontr

- Idiota- se dijo a si mismo

Akane entro a su casa y su enojo se podía sentir, Kasumi salio a recibirla

- Que bueno que ya llegaste Akane y Ra....- ella no la dejo terminar

- No menciones ese nombre- decía ella con enojo

- Que paso Akane?- Kasumi estaba preocupada por su hermana

- Nada-

- Se pelearon verdad?-

- Terminamos-

- Pero Akane, que fue lo que paso?-

- No quiero hablar de eso quieres-

- Esta bien-

- Y a que se debe tu visita el dia de hoy Kasumi?-

- Es que supuse que estarías muy ocupada con los exámenes y no tendrías tiempo de cocinar, asi que vine a preparar la cena-

- Y Tofu y kasuo?-

- Ellos pueden cuidarse solos-

- Bien, voy a estar en mi cuarto

- Te hablo cuando este la cena-

- No muchas gracias, no tengo hambre-

Akane subió las escaleras dejando a su hermana mayor preocupada

Han pasado dos días desde el pleito entre Ranma y Akane, son las 2 de la madrugada y Akane se encuentra sentada en la sala de estar viendo la tele, durante esos dos días Ranma no se había aparecido por la casa, aunque dijera lo contrario eso la preocupaba y era por eso que aun se encontraba levantada, escucho unos ruidos y fue a ver de que se trataba, era Ranma

- Se podría saber donde estabas?- ella estaba molesta y el respondió de la misma manera

- No creo que te importe-

- No, no me importa, pero de seguro estabas con una de tus amiguitas-

- Pues si, estaba con una de mis "amiguitas"- la cabeza dura de Ranma estaba regresando

ella le dio una cachetada y subió a su cuarto, solo se escucho el azote de la puerta

Ranma se quedo parado al pie de las escaleras, sabiendo que lo que dijo había estado mal

- Dos veces idiota-

Akane se encontraba sentada en su cama, pensando en lo que había pasado, por alguna extraña razón con el tiempo había dejado de llorar cuando estas cosas pasaban, si se ponía triste, pero muy raras veces lloraba, tal vez seria que había madurado.

Lentamente sin que ella se diera cuenta un globo entro por su ventana cual pluma mecida por el viento llegando hasta ella, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta, lo inspecciono lentamente, dando se cuenta que al final del listón colgaban una nota y un sobre, tomo la nota y la ley

_Amor por favor perdóname, te extraño_

_Te amo_

_Ranma_

_PD._

_Abre el sobre_

Akane abrió el sobre, en el se encontraba lo que inicio su pleito, un boleto para el concierto, Akane se emociono, Ranma le había comprado un boleto para el concierto, se levanto de la cama y se asomo por la ventana, ahí estaba el, al pie de la ventana esperando a que saliera y le indicara si podía ir al cuarto sin correr el peligro de salir dañado, y asi sucedió, al verla con esa sonrisa el salio disparado a su encuentro.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el llegara, ni siquiera lo dejo tocar a la puerta, ella ya lo esperaba, en cuanto lo vio se colgó de su cuello emocionada

- No puedo creer que lo hicieras-

- Ya vez-

- Pero creí que no tenias dinero- dijo ella alejandose un poco de el para poder verlo a la cara

- Eres feliz?-

- Por que la pregunta?-

- Solo contesta ¿Eres feliz?-

- Si-

- Con eso me basta-

- Te amo Ranma-

Sus cabezas se iban acercando lentamente y Ranma abrió su bocota

- ahora si podrás ir con ese trío- eso congelo a Akane, provocando que se alejara completamente de el

- Todavía sigues con eso-

- Es que es la verdad-

- Vete Ranma-

- Pero...-

- Vete-

Ranma salio del cuarto

- Ya estoy perdonado?- Akane azoto la puerta en su cara- creo que eso fue un no-

Ranma se quedo viendo la puerta

- Tres veces idiota- dijo

Akane estaba recargada en la puerta viendo el boleto

- eres un idiota Ranma, pero creo que esta vez exagere-

Se volteo para abrir la puerta, tenia la mano en el pomo, pero su orgullo apareció y eso le impedía girarlo, en ese momento tocaron a su puerta y ella abri

- Akane yo lo siento, no quise...-

Akane lo abrazo fuertemente recargando su cabeza en su hombro

- Lo siento Akane yo no quise...-

- Lo se- ella lo abrazaba mas fuerte

- Y sobre el concierto yo...-

- No digas nada-

- Pero...-

- Shhhh, yo no quiero ir con ellas, yo quería ir contigo- su voz se escucho algo triste

- Que bueno que dices eso- ella lo vio a la cara

- Por que dices eso?-

- Por que si no, no sabría que hacer con esto- y le enseño otro boleto, la cara de ella se ilumino con una sonrisa

- Ranma!!!- grito y lo abrazo con mas fuerza

- Entonces  ¿ya eres mi novia otra vez?-

- Siempre lo he sido- dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos

- Pero tu dijiste...-

- No debes creer en todo lo que te diga-

- Pero...- un beso no lo dejo continuar, después de unos minutos

- Te amo Ranma-

- Y eso debo creerlo?-

- Es lo único en lo que debes creer- y lo beso una vez mas

- Te amo Akane-

- Debo creer eso?-

- Siempre-

Una vez mas unieron sus labios, en ese momento una puerta se abri

- Podrían dejar de hacer ruido he irse a dormir de una vez por todas, hay quienes necesitamos dormir- era Nabiki

- Lo siento hermana- contesto Akane con la cara roja y entre los brazos de Ranma

Continuara!!!!!

Valla hasta que termine( se que es muy común en mi tardarme pero aun asi sorry sorry)

OK continuemos, les aviso que a partir de ahora me sea mas fácil actualizar ya que por fin tengo teléfono en mi casa y por consiguiente Internet (por fin mi mama lo contrato(puso el infinitud!!!))

Bueno y como hoy no se me ha olvidado chaca chacan

LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!

Alondra: Amiga mía que bueno que te gusto el fic. La vedad es que si la imaginación me lo permite seguiré dejándote picada ( alondra pegada admonitor leyendo "un viejo amor" y ve un mensaje de Shakka "buajajajajajajaja me tardare seis meses en actualizar buajajajajajajaja") no no es cierto ajajajajaja (¬¬ mi alter ego se esta metiendo en esto)

Karen: Si esto va a seguir emocionante te lo prometo y si no es asi mandame un sape por review

Amaterasu Mizuhame: lo de si Ranma se queda con Akane aun no se, ya que voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, ósea que lo que se me ocurre en ese momento lo pongo en el Cáp.( además no voy a revelar el final solo es el Cáp. 2) y eso de piedad y de que todo esta en mis manos no lo digas ya que puede salir mi alter ego y ser muy mala sino pregúntale a alondra y a wqfc( si voy a ser mala!!!!! Buajajajajajajaja Ranma se ira con la otra y de paso con shampoo y dejara a Akane siiiiii)vez te lo dije ya basta(OK OK))bueno una vez controlado el caos que se provoco aquí continuo con los reviews

Luisiana: que bueno que te gusto y si continuara

Jade Saotome Kusanagi(oye esta muy largo que te parece si lo dejo en jade): sobre lo que dices de engaño, yo mas bien diría que la engañada es la otra, aunque en algún momento del fic Akane creerá que Ranma la engaña

Perla( de mar? Oo???): si te gusto quiere decir que escribo bien y eso me da gusto, por lo demás no te preocupes si continuare el fic, por lo de tu nombre espero que no te enojes fue solo un simple chascarrillo dominguero


	3. El Presente y Su pasado? parte 2

**El Presente y...Su Pasado?**

**Parte 2**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**Nota: **En este cap. Escribi algo que nunca habia hecho, supongo que algun dia tenia que hacerlo, ademas es como una especie de detonante para que ranma al fin se decida a hacer lo que tiene que hacer(no se si entiendan, o sea que le va a…momento si lo digo se arruino este cap)bueno ya lo escribi a si que nimodo se aguantan

**Advertencia: **Si eres menor de edad o algo susceptible a ciertas escenas favor de no leer la parte ocurrida en el cuarto de Akane al principio del este cap. O si no favor de no leer este cap. En el sig habra un resumente de este.

Atte

shakka

Los dias pasaron rápidamente, hoy era el dia del concierto, Akane se encontraba impaciente en su cuarto esperando que fuera la hora de irse junto con Ranma, mientras tanto buscaba en su closet la ropa que se pondría y como ya comensaba el frio por las noches buscaba algo abrigador, mientras tanto Ranma ya estaba listo, decidió ponerse algo comodo ya que sabia que pasaria por lo menos unas 4 horas parado, unos jeans negros, una camiza blanca, chamarra negra y unos tenis, si eso estaba bien para el, pero akane aun no sabi a que ponerse, su cuarto estaba todo revuelto no sabia que ponerse, estaba emocionada por el concierto, pero no sabia por que la emocionaba mas que iba a ir sola con ranma, tal ves por que por alguna extraña razon nunca habian podido ir solos, siempre alguien se les pegaba, por fin encontro algo, se pondría unos pantalones azules pegados y un lindo sueter de color rosa que le había regalado ranma en su cumpleaños, si asi estaba bien.

Ranma se encontraba viendo la tele, pero ya estaba desesperado, Akane llevaba varias horas en su cuarto encerrada, asi que decidió ir a verla, momentos después ya se encontraba frente a su cuarto, cuando se disponia a tocar la puerta solo escucho como que algo se caia, no se espero y entro al cuarto, lo unico que vio era ropa tirada por todos lados

- Akane?- pregunto al no verla por ningun lado

vio como un bulto de ropa comensaba a moverse, lo miro atentamente y de la nada la cabeza de akane emergio de entre el bulto

- Akane que haces ahí?!-

- Bueno…yo…este…mejor ayudame a salir!- dijo algo molesta

Ranma se acerco a ella, la tomo de las manos y la jalo hacia el, sus cuerpos quedaron pegados y se miraron a los ojos, el la rodeo por la sintura mientras ella apollaba sus manos en su pecho

- estas bien?- le pregunto tiernamente

- Si- dijo akane mientras alisaba la camisa de ranma solo para sentir los bien formados pectorales de ranma, lentamente se fueron acercando, sus labios se rosaron varias veces, ranma la estrecho mas entre sus brazos y ella lo rodeo por el cuello, sus labios por fin se unieron en un largo beso que ranma continuo en el cuello de akane, un aroma familiar llego a la nariz de la chica

- hueles bien- dijo mientras exploraba el cuello de su novio

- gracias- contesto el chico entre besos

- es la que…- el no la dejo continuar ya volvio a besar sus labios

- aja- continuaba diciendo entre cada beso

- crei que no…-

Ranma la miro dulcemente

- solo la uso en ocaciones especiales-

Akane sonrio y continuo besando a Ranma, las caricias comensaron a aparecer, ella lo acariciaba en el pecho y el en la cintura, su beso se profundiso, akane le quito la chamarra, el comenso a caminar con ella entre sus brasos, tropeso callendo entre el bulto de ropa de donde habia salido su novia, al igual que el beso las caricias subian de tono, ranma exploraba las piernas de akane y ella jugaba con sus manos por debajo de la camisa del chico, sus besos y caricias cada ves eran mas apasionados, el dejo las piernas de akane y comenso a explorar lo oculto debajo del sueter que tenia puesto la chica, ella comenso a jugar con la orilla del pantalones de ranma, mientras que el la besaba en el cuello y comensaba a moverse sobre akane, ella le correspondió moviendose de igual manera y con unos cuantos gemidos de satisfacción, cada vez se sentian mas perdidos en ese mar de besos y caricias, no era la primera vez que se encontraban en esa situación, pero a la vez nunca se habian sentido asi, ranma habia logrado quitarle el sueter a akane y ella la camisa a el, la ropa fue desapareciendo lentamente, hoy era algo mas, algo que les indicaba que debian ser algo mas que novios los movimientos de ranma cada vez eran mas continuos, akane no soporto y se deciso de los pantalones del chico, al sentir eso supo que el podia hacer lo miso

- Te amo Akane-

- Yo tambien te amo Ranma-

Ya nada podia detenerlos cuando Akane sintio algo frio debajo de su espalda, lo busco y lo saco, era su reloj despertador, se disponia a aventarlo cuando se dio cuanta de que hora era

- Ranma-

- mmmm- contesto el chico mientras la besaba en el cuello, bajando lentamente por su hombro

- ranmmmmmma- ranma le besaba uno de sus senos, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el otro, el chico subio un poco y continuo besandola en los labios, mientras se movia entre sus piernas

- mande- decia un agitado ranma

Akane se volteo quedando sobre ranma, pero el se levanto recargandose sobre la cama de su novia, haciendo que akane quedara sentada sobre el, ya no habia ninguna barrera entre sus cuerpos

- el concierto- dijo mientras sentia pequeñas descargas electricas por todo su cuaerpo al sentirse en pleno contacto con ranma

- no…te preocupes…Tama…me…presto su carro- dijo con la vos entrcortada al sentir como Akane comensaba a moverse sobre el, después de eso apenas pronunciaban una palabra coherente, ranma habia vuelto a cambiar de posición nuevamente se encontraba sobre ella, lo que antes solo habia sido el roce de sus sexos se habia convertido en algo mas, ranma entraba y salia lentamente como lo pedia Akane, aumentando lentamente la velocidad hasta que se topo con una barrera, haciendo que akane diera un grito de dolor, el se detubo, alguien toco la puerta

- Akane estas bien???-

- Si Kasumi, solo me tropece, eso es todo-

- Ranma esta contigo??-

- ah? Si, estamos haciendo tiempo para irnos al concierto-

- Esta bien, ten cuidado-

- si- la hermana mayor de las tendo se marcho

Ranma la miro con preocupación

- estas bien? Yo no quise…-

akane le sonrio

- no te preocupes- lo beso en la boca- por favor no te detengas-

Akane lo bolvio a besar y el se movio, la barrera ya no existia, akane solto unas cuantas lagrimas, el dolor desaparecio rapidamente, ranma continuaba moviendose lento, adentro y afuera, akane comenso a moverse junto con el, ambos al mismo ritmo, la velocidad iba en aumento al igual que sus respiraciones, gemidos ahogados entre besos inundaban la habitación, Akane sintio como era recorrida por un gran choque electrico al mismo tiempo que sentia espasmos en su vagina, habia llegado al climax, Ranma se movia con mas fuerza ya no podia mas, sus sentidos estaban al limite, una ultima entrada, sintio como llenaba a akane, siguió dando pequeños empujones mientras lo hacia, al final se detubo, Ranma comenso a besarla de nuevo, no queria separarse de ella, salir de ella; ella queria lo mismo, quedarse asi, con el, los besos siguieron su camino hasta el cuello de la chica

- Rannmmmma-

- si?- pregunto mientras comensaba a acariciar el cuerpo de su novia una vez mas

- el concierto- dijo con los ojos cerrados y abrazando a ranma

- no te preocupes aun hay tiempo- dicho esto ranma salio de akane solo para comenzar de nuevo

Las luces de colores llenaban todo el lugar, la musica que al principio era estruendosa lentamente se convirtió en una suave tonada de violin acompañada por un trio de chicas las cuales le ponian vos a esa tonada, pero asi como se volvio una suave tonada se convirtió en un clasico metal, Ranma no entendia que hacia ah

= Como puede gustarle esta musica???= se preguntaba mientras veia como bailaba su amada = Parece que se la va caer la cabeza = en ese momento Akane se pego a su cuerpo y siguio bailando, ranma se sintio en las nubes

Las canciones siguieron pasando y ahora era una melodía totalmente calmada, hasta podria decirse romantica, Ranma rodeo con sus brazos a Akane, queriendo protegerla del frio, ella volteo a verlo y lo beso largamente.

La violinista se encontraba en el centro del escenario miro al publico la que escuchaba atenta su melodía, una pareja entre la multitud llamo su atención, se besaban con un amor profundo, su mirada se volvion melancolica

= Es bueno tener a alguien = la artista miro al cielo = donde estas Ranma...=

Ranma coloco su cabeza a un lado de la de Akane y le susurro algo al oido

- Amor-

- Dime-

- Casate conmigo- le dijo Ranma a la vez que le mostraba un anillo con un pequeño diamente con un leve tono escarlata

Akane volteo a verlo con una cara de asombro

- Que...que dijiste?-

- Te casarias conmigo Akane Tendo?-

Ella lo abrazo emocionada

- Si!!!! Si quiero!!-

Ranma le coloco el pequeño anillo

- Te amo-

- Yo tambien te amo Ranma-

se acercaron lentamente y se besaron

La violinista volvio a ver al publico, un brillo llamo su atención, no parecia ser el flash de alguna camara, busco y vio que era la misma pareja de hace rato, vio como el chico le mostraba algo a su novia, al parecer un anillo, la chica se volteo emocionada y lo abrazo, la violinista se alegro

= Por lo menos alguien es feliz =

El concierto habia terminado, todos salian del auditorio, Ranma y Akane caminaban abrazados hacia donde habian dejado estacionado el carro,se encontraban detrás del auditorio

- Solo a ti se te ocurre estacionarte en un lugar como este- reclamo Akane

- Ya amor, no te enojes, ademas no habia otro lugar-

- Pero...- Ranma la beso para que dejara de hablar, akane rodeo su cuello lentamente se separaron

- Eso no fue justo Ranma-

- Ya no te enojes que te vas a arrugar- le dijo mientras ponia su dedo en la nariz de ella, Akane se tranquilizo y beso a Ranma, permanecieron un rato asi hasta que alguien los interrumpio

- eh? Disculpen- dijo una chica seguida de otras tres

Ranma y akane se quedaron como piedras, las chicas los miraban divertidas, menos una que miraba fijamente a Ranma y Akane se dio cuenta de quien era esa chica

- E...e...eres Sophie Hodges!!!!- grito Akane

A las cuatro chicas incluyendo a Ranma les salio una gota en la cabeza

- eh? A si soy yo-

- wow soy tu fan!!!- en ese momento se acordo de cómo la habian encontrado- Disculpen, nosotros solo buscabamos el carro, mi novio no se acuerda donde lo dejo ajajajajaja-

- si nos dimos cuenta-

- Soy Akane Tendo y el es mi novio Ranma Saotome-

Sophie se sorprendio al igual que sus amigas

= Ranma...=

Ranma la miro

- Solo soy tu novio- le dijo mientras le señalaba el anillo en su dedo

- Perdon- le dijo y después lo beso

- Mi prometido Ranma Saotome-

= Ranma!!!=

A Sophie le cayo el veinte

- Ranma eres tu!!!!!!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Ranma se quedo como piedra y Akane solo los miro sorprendida, las amigas de Sophie sabian que habria problemas

Akane apreto la mano de Ranma y el reacciono

- Te...te conosco???-

Sophie se alejo sorprendida

Continuara....

HELLO!!!!!!!he aquí un new chapter de un viejo amor, lo se lo se me tarde pero en fin, la verdad no se me habia ocurrido nada hasta hoy que hable con mi amigo kei y me dijo que lo continuara, la verdad que no se por que le hice casao pero lo termina hoy en la noche.

Pero ahora pasemos a los reviews

Jade Saotome Kusagami: TELENOVELA DE TELEVISA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -.- no crei que escibiera tan mal (Shakka en una esquinita sentada en un banquito, alumbrada por una sola luz mientras caia nieve...

- Dios que hecho para que castigues asi a la mas humilde de tus hijas, que hecho!!!!), pero en fin, que bueno que te gusto el cap...

Kei-Kugodgy: SI LO CONTINUE!!!!!!! Y aquí esta lo que me pediste hoy

No olviden los reviews


	4. El Presente y Su pasado? Parte 3

**Su presente y...Su pasado**

**Parte 3**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

Londres, Inglaterra

Diciembre de 1993

24 de Diciembre, la noche había caído en la ciudad y todos se encontraban con sus familias disfrutando de las fiestas, el frió congelaba, pero aparentemente eso no le importaba a un niño que corría por las obscuras calles, en sus manos portaba una pequeña caja que intentaba estar envuelta...

Una niña se encontraba sentada en las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada de su casa, parecía esperar a alguien, en sus manos se encontraba un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto, la puerta de la casa se abrió

- Hija entra ya, te vas a enfermar- dijo su madre

- Si mama- contesto

Aparente mente no vendría, desilusionada se levanto y camino a la entrada, alguien la llamo

-Sophie!!-

Volteo a ver de quien se trataba, al verlo su mirada se ilumino

- Ranma!!!-

el niño llego ante ella, se veía agitado, parecía que había corrido mucho para llegar

- Perdón, mi papa no me dejaba venir-

- No importa- la niña sonreía

- Yo...te...te traje esto- dijo algo apenado

La niña tomo entre sus manos la caja mal envuelta y comenzó a quitarle cuidadosamente el papel, abrió la caja...

- Es muy lindo-

Tomo en sus manos el regalo, era un pequeño violín tallado en madera

- Sophie!!- la llamaron de adentro de su casa

- Me tengo que ir!-

- Adiós!-

Sophie se regreso

- E...esto es para ti-

una vez entregado el paquete, Sophie entro a su casa

Ranma caminaba hacia el campamento mientras abría el regalo que le había dado Sophie, se detuvo al ver que era, era una tortuga ninja que Ranma había visto en una tienda

Distrito de Nerima

Tokio, Japón

La pareja recién comprometida(oficialmente) recorría las calles del distrito en el coche con destino al dojo, callados , Akane iba molesta

- Cielo que te pasa?- esa fue la pregunta que colmo el vaso

- Como que ¿que me pasa? Que acaso crees que me gusto que se tirara a tus brazos, no sabia que tenias amiguitas tan internacionales- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de akane

- Akane, ella no es mi "amiguita" ni siquiera la conozco- decía Ranma con paciencia

- No ya se, quizás sea una de tus tantas novias- Ranma detuvo el carro

- Akane, cuantas veces hemos hablado de eso, mi única novia eres tu-

- Si como no- akane lloraba mientras miraba hacia la calle

- Por favor Akane!- Ranma la tomo por los hombros, la abrazo e hizo que lo viera- Akane tu eres mi única novia, te amo, y serte infiel seria como matarme lentamente a mi mismo- akane se recostó en el hombro de su novio- te amo akane, te lo he de demostrado muchas veces, sobre todo el dia de hoy, quiero casarme contigo y estar junto a ti el resto de mi vida-

- Yo también te amo y quiero estar siempre a tu lado, pero cuando pasan estas cosas recuerdo como éramos al principio, todo lo que nos decíamos y...- Ranma no la dejo terminar de hablar

- Shhh... no lo digas, estoy muy arrepentido por eso, te pido perdón, nunca debí hacerlo- le decía mientras la besaba

- No tienes por que pedir perdón, fue culpa de los dos- lo beso y después le dedico una sonrisa- creo que es hora de que regresemos a casa

- si-

Ranma encendió el carro y arranco con destino al dojo

Sophie y sus amigas se encontraban sentadas en la pequeña sala de la suit en la que se encontraban hospedadas, todas platicaban a gusto, cuando se dieron cuenta que Sophie estaba muy pensativa

- Que pasa Sophie?-

- No pasa nada Nanase-

- Estas segura?-

- Si Rose-

- No te creo-

- A que te refieres Noemí?- pregunto Sophie

- Es obvio- todas se le quedaron viendo

- De que hablas- pregunto Nanase

- Esta asi por que Ranma no se acordó de ella, aparte tiene novia y se van a casar-

- Eso no es verdad!!- contesto Sophie

- Como tu digas-

Sophie comenzó a llorar, se levanto y se encerró en su cuarto

- por que le dijiste eso- pregunto rose

- era lógico que el no se acordara, ya pasaron mas de 10 años, debe continuar con su vida, cuantos novios ha tenido, que yo sepa ninguno, desde que la conozco solo piensa en Ranma-

- Creo que tienes razón- agrego nanase

Mientras tanto en el cuarto

Sophie se encontraba acostada es su cama llorando

- Por que Ranma? por que?-

-

Akane y Ranma se encontraban en el cuarto de ella, costados en la cama abrazados, solo cubiertos por una sabana blanca, sin hablar, solo abrazados, juntos, sintiéndose el uno al otro, pero aun asi akane se sentía preocupada, incomoda, triste...

- Que pasa cielo?- decía Ranma mientras veía como Akane se alejaba de su lado, saliendo de la cama y cubriéndose con la camisa de Ranma

- Nada- Akane comenzó a recoger el tiradero que habían hecho antes

Ranma se puso su bóxer y salio de la cama, se acerco a akane abrazándola por atrás

- Dime que tienes- le decía mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, Akane volvió alejarse de el

- Yo...creo que te gustaría mas estar con tu nueva novia-

- Que!?- Ranma se sorprendió mucho- cual nueva novia akane, tu eres la única-

- eso no es lo que parecía hace rato después del concierto- lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de akane

- Por lo visto no creíste nada de lo que te dije en el carro- Ranma comenzó a ponerse los pantalones- supuse que me tenias mas confianza, pero parece que estaba mal, será mejor que me valla- tomo su chamarra y salio del cuarto azotando la puerta, Akane trato de detenerlo pero no pudo

- Ranma...- las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir con mas fuerza

Ya paso como una hora desde el pleito en el cuarto de Akane, Ranma se encontraba acostado en su cama, desde hace varios años el cuarto era solo para el, sus padres habían decidid mudarse a su casa de nuevo, por alguna extraña razón el Sr. Tendo había decidido irse con ellos y dejarles la casa para ellos, solo ellos dos, Nabiki vivía en los departamentos de la universidad, solo iba uno que otro fin de semana y Kasumi ya estaba casada con el Dr. Tofu y tenían un hijo, solo los visitaba de vez en cuando, era extraño estar asi, pero le gustaba, poder estar con akane sin preocuparse por otros, era lo mejor de todo; los pensamientos de Ranma eran muchos, se dejo llevar por ellos y no se dio cuenta de que alguien entro a su cuarto

Akane aun seguía acostada en su cama, dejo de llorar hace rato, pensaba en Ranma, en como estaría, sabia que lo había lastimado con esas palabras, necesitaba hablar con el, pedirle perdón, pero no sabia como reaccionaria el, dejo atrás sus miedos y fue a su cuarto.

La chica abrió la puerta del cuarto de su novio, se encontraba acostado, sumiso en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, lentamente camino hasta el y se acostó a su lado en la cama abrazándolo, acostándose en su pecho, el aun no reaccionaba.

Ranma se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba ahí, el sentir el calor de su cuerpo y sus manos sobre su pecho lo hicieron reaccionar, intento no hacerle caso, le había dolido la forma de actuar y de pensar de Akane, como podía dudar así de el, acaso se lo merecía como castigo por su comportamiento con ella cuando se conocieron, no lo sabia, lo único que sabia era que su corazón estaba herido, la chica lo abrazo mas fuerte y comenzó a llorar

- Perdóname Ranma- decía entre sollozos

El intentaba hacerse el fuerte, tenia colocadas sus manos detrás de su cabeza, usándolas como almohada y miraba hacia un lado para evitar verla, pero al escuchar su llanto no pudo mas, el que había prometido no volverla hacer llorar, lo había hecho de nuevo, el enojo que había en el se fue, lentamente saco uno de sus brazos de atrás de su cabeza y la abrazo tiernamente, ella se aferro mas a el

- Lo siento , yo no quise- decía la chica, Ranma hizo que lo mirara

- Shh, ya paso- le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

- Pero...-

- Nada, no me gusta verte llorar- Ranma la beso delicadamente en los labios, ella le correspondió- creo que ya es hora de dormir- agrego viendo el reloj, akane comenzó a levantarse, el la detuvo- no te vayas, quédate- Akane sonrió y se metió en la cobijas junto con el, Ranma la abrazo con fuerza

- Te amo Ranma-

Ranma beso su cabello

- Yo también te amo Akane-

Ranma sintio frió a su alrededor obligándolo a despertarse

- Akane...-

La busco con su mano y no la encontró, se levanto y decidió ir a buscarla

- Sophie a donde vas??- pregunto Noemí

- Tengo asuntos que atender- decía la chica mientras caminaba a la salida de la habitación

- No será un asunto llamado Ranma Saotome?-

- No es asunto tuyo- dijo molesta

- Por que no entiendes que lo único que sacaras de esto es sufrimiento?-

- Ya te dije que esto no es de tu incumbencia-

Sophie siguió caminando a la salida

- Detente!-

- Que sucede?-

Pregunto una somnolienta chica

- Sophie va a buscarlo nanase-

- Pero Sophie, tu viste que fue lo que paso anoche…- dijo nanase

- el no te recuerda- agrego rose que recién entraba en la sala

- No me importa! Yo tengo que hablar con el!-

Sophie derramo unas cuantas lagrimas y salio corriendo de la habitación

- Que vamos a hacer con ella?- pregunto rose

- Nada- dijo Noemí fríamente

- vamos a dejar que lastimen a nuestra amiga?- pregunto nanase

- tiene que aprender-

- pero Noemí!-

- Lo siento nanase, solo así entenderá-

las tres chicas miraban hacia la puerta por donde había salido su amiga

Ranma caminaba por el pasillo de la casa buscando a su novia, ahora prometida, sin ningún resultado, en ese momento akane salio de la habitación de a lado chocando con el, Ranma dio un paso hacia atrás y la abrazo para no caer al piso, akane se había aferrado a su abrazo, una vez recuperado el equilibrio ambos chicos se vieron a los ojos, y sin darse cuenta se perdieron lentamente en ellos, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta fundirse en un tierno beso

Varios minutos después ambos chicos se separaron, no sin antes darse pequeños besos entre risas y caricias

Ranma le dio la vuelta a Akane para abrazarla por la espalda, coloco su cabeza junto a la de ella y le beso el cuello provocándole cosquillas

- jijiji- reía Akane

- Y dígame bella dama que hay en el menú para desayunar el día de hoy?- pregunto el chico mientras estrechaba mas su abrazo

- Pues hay varias cosas, pero que le parece al caballero si me acompaña a la cocina para terminar de decidir el desayuno de hoy?- dice akane mientras volteaba la cara hacia Ranma y lo besaba

- Me parece una excelente idea- le regreso el beso

Los chicos avanzaron hacia la cocina pero sin romper el abrazo que los mantenía unidos

Sophie caminaba por la calle, las marcas de las lagrimas derramadas aun se podían ver en su cara

- Que fue lo que paso Ranma?- decía mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas- Creí que tu me…- las lagrimas brotaron una vez mas- yo te amo-

Akane se encontraba acostada bocabajo en el sillón viendo la tele, muy cerca de ella pero sentado en el piso y recargando su cabeza en ella se encontraba Ranma, los minutos pasaron y ambos hablaban de cosas triviales mientras entrelazaban sus manos, pasado un tiempo Ranma comenzó a fastidiarla así que se acerco a el para encararlo, pero el la tomo desprevenida y la jalo hacia el dejándola sobre sus piernas y besándola dulcemente…

La chica inglesa se encontraba frente al gran portón del dojo tendo

- Por fin he llegado-

empujo la puerta y se introdujo dentro de la propiedad, camino por el patio pero no encontró a nadie

- Parece que esta vació, mejor revisare la casa-

Camino por uno de los pasillos exteriores de la casa, escucho unos ruidos y se acerco lentamente

Ranma se encontraba sobre Akane, ambos en el piso, se besaban con amor y pasión, las caricias recorrían sus cuerpos semi cubiertos por la ropa, el chico se separo lentamente de los labios de ella

- Te amo Akane, te amo mas de lo que te puedes imaginar

la chica lo miro a los ojos y acaricio su cara

- Yo también te amo Ranma-

Sus labios se unieron una vez mas y la ropa dejo de estorbarles

Sophie no podía creer lo que escuchaba, las lagrimas una vez mas brotaron de sus ojos

El sonido llego a sus oídos una vez mas

- aaah…Ran…ma…aah-

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

- A…kane…te amo-

- aaaah-

No soporto mas, salio corriendo del lugar, ya no le importo si hacia ruido o no, solo tenia que salir de ese lugar, su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, todo en lo que había creído por tantos años se había esfumado; mientras tanto en esa habitación dos jóvenes amantes unían sus cuerpos demostrándose así todo el amor que se tienen el uno al otro

Continuara…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Por fin después de tanto tiempo he terminado este capitulo!!!!!!!!

Después de tantos obstáculos, amenazas, cartas bomba y todo eso, he podido terminarlo, en este momento son las 2:59 am del 19 de diciembre, estoy escuchando el opening de escaflowne -Yakosuko wa Iranai-, tengo la tele puesta en el discovery channel y me pregunto por que no entra el , para poder actualizar esto, pero recuerdo que tengo puesto el ares, así que mejor lo desconecto, después termino de bajar el roller coaster 2 XD; he de decirles que tienen frente a ustedes este capitulo gracias al chocolate que me he comido y por el cual, además de otros dulces, mi amiga mourisan y la mely-chan me han llamado la atención…. muchos dulces es malo para la salud , pero ese chocolate me ha mantenido despierta y he terminado este capitulo(pobre Rodolfo el reno, perdió su cabeza despiadadamente TT.TT)…como nota en este momento escucho Dead or Alive de yu yu hakusho, que por cierto ayer vi el final, el cual me ha traumado ...pero será mejor que continuemos, a continuación contestare su reviews, mientras me como un pedazo mas de este rico chocolate

Freaky-Shibi: Yo pensaba lo mismo de ella al principio, pero al ver lo que ha pasado en este capitulo, he cambiado un poco en mi forma de ver al personaje, pero no tanto, aun se comportara como bitch y los hará sufrir un rato, lamentablemente no pude hacer que Sophie sufriera un accidente, pero de todas formas la hice sufrir

Alondras: Amigaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Ya casi me cuelgas por no terminarlo, pero aquí esta, lo prometido es deuda , sobre lo de la limonada y el azúcar, soy primeriza en escribir este tipo de escenas así que no pidas mucho, me iré puliendo con el pasar del tiempo

Kei-kugodgi: Chico lindo que bueno que te gusto y creo que si le metí mucho hentai XD, y tienes razón la declaración T.T

Ale-chan: Por que no puedes dormir??? Acaso te deje picada??? � jejejejejeje….y nop, por lo pronto no habrá boda

Maria T: Amiga tu siempre dándome ánimos, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

Verito S.: YO PERVERTIDA?????? De donde, pregúntale a mi niño kei y el te dirá que no lo soy XD(Kei: )

Bueno esto es todo por el momento, los dejo por que ya es hora de que me valla a hacer la meme, espero sus reviews!!!!!

atte.

shakka


	5. De corazones rotos y algo mas

**De Corazones rotos y algo mas**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

Área Comunitaria de la

Universidad Waseda

Tokio, Japón

Ranma y Akane se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería, se les veía muy sonrientes, todos los miraban, no dejaban de besarse y darse inocentes caricias

- Hey chicos a que se debe tanta felicidad?-

Eran las amigas de Akane

- Hola chicas!-

- Hola Akane, Ranma-

- Hola!-

- Y entonces a que se debe tanta felicidad el día de hoy?-

- Lo que pasa es que…- Akane fue interrumpida

- Hey Ranma! Ya es hora de la clase de Penal!-

- Ya voy- Ranma se levanto de su asiento- Me tengo que ir- decía mientras besaba a su novia

- me esperas a la salida?- pregunto ella

- Claro-

Ranma salio de la cafetería con dirección a su salón de clases, mientras tanto Akane seguía platicando con sus amigas

- Entonces Akane, nos vas a decir a que se debe tanta felicidad?-

- Si, Akane dinos-

- Lo que pasa es que..- Akane sonreía como nunca, en ese momento les mostró la mano a sus amigas

- Que bonito anillo Akane- en eso otra de sus amigas se dio cuenta de que implicaba ese anillo

- Es acaso lo que me estoy imaginando Akane?-

Akane sonrió mucho mas y contesto afirmativamente, Las tres chicas estallaron de emoción ante la respuesta de su amiga

- Como? Cuando? Donde?-

- Queremos saber todos los detalles!- decían las chicas mientras felicitaban a su amiga

- Desde cuando esta así?- pregunto Rose

- Desde ayer por la tarde- contesto Nanase

- Fue a verlo verdad?-

- Si-

- Supongo que será mejor dejarla sola-

- Crees que será lo mejor?-

- Si, vamos, déjenla sola-

- Esta bien- las chicas salieron del lugar dejando sola a Sophie

dentro de la habitación

Sophie se limpiaba las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas

- No voy a dejar que esto se quede así…no me rendiré sin antes pelear Ranma Saotome-

Continuara…

Lo se, lo se…extremadamente corto, pero la historia lo requiere así, además de que mi imaginación no dio para mas XD gomen, espero que no me cuelguen

Ahora los reviews

Kei-Kugodgi: chico lindo no te preocupes, lo bueno ya va a comenzar

Nancy: que bueno que te gusto, y si, los planes de Sophie ya comenzaron

Haruko Hinako: que buno que te gusta la historia,y ya se les va a pasar lo melosos, no te preocupes

Maria T: gracias por tus ánimos amiga!!!!! por cierto, no se que trae mi msn que no quiere agregar gente, mejor agrégame tu: 

Rika no miko: jojojojojojojojojojojojo que bueno que te gusta el fic, lo de Ranma y akane ya se va a terminar, no solo akane sufrirá, todos sufrirán buajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja XD

Dolphin-chan: no te preocupes, se defenderme bien, además no me vendría mal un poco de practica XD pero no hay que desesperar, ya esta el new chapter

Bueno es todo por el momento


	6. Duele

**Duele**

**By:**

**Shakka**

La chica caminaba por las calles sin un lugar definido al cual ir…con el corazón destrozado y una gran pena que la inunda, lo único que quiere es alejarse del mundo, ya nada le importa aun cuando dijo que no se rendiría sin pelear, pero sabia que seria casi imposible que lograra algo, el amaba a esa chica, no a ella, tal vez nunca la quiso como ella pensó cuando eran unos niños, solo eran amigos…solo amigos…

todo acabo, aunque supiera que esto nunca existió

una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

- Piensas rendirte sin antes haber peleado?-

la chica mira a quien le hablaba

- que haces aquí? -

- somos amigas no?-

- si, y por eso me dijiste todas esas cosas la anoche anterior?-

- esa es una de mis funciones como tu amiga, decirte cuando cometes un error-

- mejor déjame en paz Rose-

- pero sophie-

- déjame, aun no estoy derrotada, Ranma será mío, no importa lo que tenga que hacer-

La chica se alejo de su amiga dejándola sola a mitad de la banqueta, si antes no se sentía con ninguna razón para vivir, ahora ya no se daría por vencida y haría que Ranma este con ella a como de lugar…

Área Comunitaria de la

Universidad Waseda

Tokio, Japón

Todos se encontraban fuera de sus aulas, algunos era por receso, otros decidieron no entrar a clases y algunos mas acaban de llegar a la universidad como es el caso de nuestra joven pareja (o será dispareja Oo? ) favorita

- Es tu culpa el que lleguemos tarde Ranma!- decía Akane un tanto enojada

- Mi culpa? Si fuiste tu la que no me dejo dormir querer que…- la chica le dio un codazo en el estomago

- cierra la boca, que no estamos solos-

en ese momento los amigos de la pareja hicieron acto de presencia

- hasta que llegan, ya se me hacia que tendríamos que ir a buscarlos- dijo uno de los chicos

- cierto, y digan por que se tardaron tanto?-

-Nos quedamos estudiando hasta tarde- dijo Ranma

- si estudiando- lo apoyo Akane

- Que estudiaron?

- Anatomía- contesto el Ranma algo sonrojado

Akane solo puso abrir los ojos sorprendida

- Akane pero si todavía no comienza el periodo de exámenes

- Si ya se, pero ya sabes que a mi me gusta estudiar desde antes-

-cierto- asintieron todos sus amigos-bueno será que mejor que nos vallamos, que ya van a comesar las clases

- tienes razón- Ranma y Akane tomaron una camino diferente, cada uno va directo a su facultad

- En que piensas?-

- En Ranma-

- Aun sigues con eso?- pregunto su amiga

- No puedo dejar de pensar en el nanase-

- Quisiera poder ayudarte, pero eso es algo que tu misma debes solucionar-

- lo se, lo se- sophie tomo sus cosas y salio de la habitación

- A donde vas?-

- Voy a arreglar las cosas-

la chica salio

- espero que no cometa una locura-

Ranma se encuentra esperando a que Akane salga de sus clases sentado debajo de un frondoso árbol a la mitad del campus

La chica extranjera caminaba entre los patios del campus de la universidad en busca de esa persona amada

Akane salía de su ultima clase y se disponía a ir al encuentro de de sus novio, sabia donde encontrarlo

El andar por los patios se hacia cada vez mas corto, ya lo había visto, ahí debajo del árbol, solo quedaba hacer lo que se proponía

El chico aun esperaba a si prometida, sabia que tardaría, ya que su salón estaba a dos edificios de distancia, así que para evitar aburrirse tomo uno de sus libros y comenzó a leer, mas no pudo ya que alguien le llamo

-Ranma- el volteo

- Sophie?- ella asintió

- Hola- dijo tímidamente la chica, el se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a saludarla

-hola- contesto el, por alguna razón, no encontraba alguna cosa coherente para decir

un incomodo silencio se puso entre los dos

-yo…- dijo ella

-yo…- dijo el

se quedaron viendo fijamente

-tu primero sophie-

- Ranma, yo…-

-si?-

-yo…venia a despedirme, mañana regreso a Inglaterra-

- regresas? Creí que te quedarías mas tiempo-

- no, siempre no me quedare-

- por que?- pregunto el joven

- sabes…yo te quiero…-

-como?- el chico estaba sorprendido

- yo te quiero, pero se que tu amas a Akane, así que será mejor que me valla-

-sophie…- susurro el chico

- no digas nada Ranma, será mejor así- la tristeza se reflejaba en el rostro de la chica- con un abrazo de despedida será suficiente- ella se acerco al chico y lo abrazo, el correspondió

-Adiós sophie- dijo el

-adiós Ranma- ella lo vio a la cara y lo beso, Ranma no supo como reaccionar,

en ese momento llego Akane y vio como el, el amor de su vida, estaba frente a ella, con otra chica entre sus brazos y besándola, instintivamente rozo el anillo en su mano con sus dedos, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y se fue

el la vio, vio como su prometida lo veía con otra chica, pudo ver las lagrimas asomarse por sus ojos y vio como se fue, separo a sophie de el y siguió a su novia

-Akane!-

Continuara!

Muaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Lo termine!

Después de varios meses sin poder escribirle algo a este fic, por fin lo hice, así que espero que les guste

Saludos a todos mis amigos de sus reviews!


End file.
